Selecting wearable items can be a highly subjective process to find the right style, color, or other characteristic that suits the taste of a consumer. For example, when shopping for eyewear, users may visit a brick-and-mortar store to try on and make their selections. When shopping for prescription lenses (e.g., vision-corrective lenses) to be fitted onto their selected frames, a user must typically be measured by a professional such as an optician to craft prescription lenses that fit onto the selected frame, as well as take into account the position of the user's pupils with respect to the lenses to ensure proper vision correction.
Such measurements may include, for example, a binocular pupillary distance (“PD”), a monocular pupillary distance, an ocular center (“OC”) height, a segment height, and/or other measurements. A PD includes a distance from the center of one pupil to the center of another pupil. A mono PD is the distance from the center of a pupil to the center line of the nose bridge or centerline of the frame bridge. An OC Height includes a distance from the farthest bottom inside edge of the frame to the center of the pupil when eyes are focused straight ahead. A Segment height includes a height of the segment for bifocal, trifocal, progressive, and similar lenses. The Segment height is measured from the line of the segment to the farthest bottom inside edge of the frame.
Although online shopping (e.g., Internet-based electronic retail) has made it more convenient to view various styles and selections of frames, oftentimes it is still difficult for users to visualize how the frames would look while being worn by the user. Furthermore, conventional online shopping for eyeglass frames used for vision correction is further limited by the need for an optician to make measurements of the user wearing the frames to ensure proper lens construction. These and other drawbacks exist with conventional shopping systems and methods for wearable items.